


All Things Must Die In the End, But Love Never Will

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: A 70s glam rocker named Eugene Davies is looking for love. He finds a man named Ron Miller at a party, but Ron isn't ready for a relationship. He needs to get over his grief of losing his lover to a drug overdose. So Eugene helps him out, and they take things slow.





	All Things Must Die In the End, But Love Never Will

This party was boring.  
There were no cute people, no gross drinks, no drugs, it was just a boring old party. Not like the usual rockstar scene.  
Of course these were older people, from the 50s and 60s. Ringo Starr was here, Charlie Watts and Bill Wyman, and a few other 60s rockers, including a couple members of my favorite band; The Tree.   
Suddenly I noticed, the bassist from The Tree was here. Ron Miller. He was standing over by the drinks table, all by himself. And he was very attractive.   
He looked lonely, so I decided to walk over there. Maybe I could fuck him.  
As I approached, I spoke. “What’s such a good looking guy like you doing standing all alone by yourself?” I asked him in a very flirtatious manner.  
He smiled. “Just avoiding an ex bandmate,” he said.  
“Oh? Do tell.” I was curious now. I had known that The Tree had broken up, obviously. But I didn’t know all the drama that had gone down, and now I needed to know.  
“I actually don't want to talk about it all that much, I’m sorry.”  
Oh, it’s that type of drama.   
“Oh well that’s fine.” I wasn’t sure what to say now, so I decided to try to accomplish what I had come over here to do.  
“Wanna fuck?” I whispered into his ear.  
“Yeah why not.”  
I put my arm around Ron and led him to a nearby bedroom that wasn’t already taken.   
My teenage fantasy was about to come true.  
The moment the door was shut I pinned him against the wall and shoved my tongue into his mouth. My hands roamed his body, feeling the soft warm skin under his shirt. His hands travelled up to my neck. He suddenly pushed me away and I caught my breath. Ron slowly unbuttoned his shirt.   
“You tease!” I said out of breath.   
I was getting harder and harder by the second. I felt chills rushing down my spine. Ron was extremely fit and very handsome, he was like something out of a girl’s fever dream.  
Once his shirt was finally unbuttoned, I picked him up and threw him on the bed. I climbed dominantly on top of him, and licked a stripe across his chest. Ron moaned deeply.  
I then lay down next to him and we both began unbuttoning our pants.  
After I was done with that, realization hit me.  
“Lube! We need lube.”   
I looked around the room to see if there was any, and there happened to be in the drawer closest to the bed.   
It was a high quality brand, whoever bought this had taste.   
I opened it and rubbed it on my cock, and then got back on the bed.  
“You’ve got quite the package there.” Ron said as he smirked.  
I blushed. “I’ve heard that one quite a few times.”  
I pushed him up towards the back of the bed, and he spread his legs apart.  
“I’m gonna fuck you senseless.”  
All he could do was moan.  
I touched my finger to his entrance, slowly making my way in.  
I kissed all over his face and his neck, and the noises he was making were out of this world.  
“What’s your name?” He asked me.  
“Eugene.”  
“Oh! Eugene.”   
“Are you ready?”  
“Oh god yes.”  
I pulled my finger out of him and slowly put my cock in. I started moving it around. Fucking him faster and faster.  
The noises this man produced made me lose my shit. I felt like I was going to come just from hearing them.  
“OH! Fuck right there. Oh yes.” I had hit his prostate. Finally.  
I had always thought that I had to let other people come before me. Please before being pleased. As a courtesy.  
So I let him come first, let him spill onto my stomach. The feel of his sperm was breathtaking. It was steamy and hot.   
Then I continued fucking him, riding out my orgasm.   
The feeling of relief was so good. I moaned so loudly that I was entirely sure people outside the bedroom could hear me. But that was okay. They had seen us flirting and had probably heard Ron due to the fact that he was very vocal.  
I fell down on the bed, right next to him. I had completed my dream. I had fucked a member of my favorite band, The Tree.  
And I was completely satisfied.


End file.
